


Burnt (Soothe Me Baby)

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: SNK Kink Meme [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SNK Kink Meme Fill Christa gets a sunburn and Ymir helps out with soothing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt (Soothe Me Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize it's not the best. As much as I ship these two, I just can't seem to write them properly.

Ymir laughed, playfully slinging an arm around Christa’s shoulders, and rather hard at that. The small blonde winced upon contact. Ymir knew that she had gotten sunburnt the other day when they had snuck away during training to visit the lake just a ways off from the training facility. Why was she doing this?

“Ymir,” Christa whimpered, her big blue eyes conveying her pain.

“Calm down, Christa,” The brunette laughed, “It can’t hurt that much.”

Christa frowned. Ymir could be so cruel sometimes.  
\--  
“Ah!” Christa cried out. She was trying her hardest to put the cream on, but she just could not reach the right spot on her back. Not only that, her shirt was getting really messy from the lotion underneath.

Ymir came in the room and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. A blush was forming on her cheeks, making them very warm. “You…need any help?”

Christa turned around and smiled. “Really?” She held the bottle of cream out to her. Ymir took it into her hands and rubbed it over them. She got closer to the little blonde, rubbing the cream on her arms, then her legs.

Christa laughed, “I’m burnt on my shoulders and back, too.”

Ymir’s face grew even redder. How was she supposed to get that when…Christa was clothed? They were alone, so the smaller girl had no qualms about slowly pulling off her shirt to make it easier to put on the soothing cream. Ymir turned her head away; she did not want to be caught staring. Yet, despite Christa’s small size, she had some muscle on her, and Ymir liked it and really couldn’t help but bask it in. It was harder not to be caught staring then than it was when Christa had gotten burnt. They were alone together; it would be so obvious if she took in the lovely sight of the goddess in front of her.

Ymir must have really hesitated, gotten so lost in thought about how much she adored the body in front her, because Christa turned her head around as much as she could—wincing at the pain of the burnt skin on her neck—and asked in concern, “Are you okay, Ymir?”

“Huh?” The brunette snapped back into reality. “Yeah, here.” She put more lotion onto her hands, slowly smoothing it into the other girl’s skin. She began massaging her bare shoulders. Christa quietly hummed as she continued on with her work.

It was much too soon by the time Ymir had finished. Christa smiled at the girl. “Thanks so much, Ymir!” She happily embraced the other in a hug. It hurt, but she wanted to show the brunette her appreciation. “Yeah, any time,” Ymir replied, awkwardly hugging her back. She didn’t want to hurt her like her teasing had earlier, so it made it awfully hard to return the gesture.

“Lean down,” Christa ordered. Ymir stooped down a bit, coming eye to eye to the other girl. Quickly, Christa reached out and pecked Ymir on the lips. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, like I said, any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=3314720


End file.
